Techniques used to treat bone fractures and/or bone deformities can include the use of external fixators, such as fixation frames, that are surgically mounted to bone segments on opposed sides of a fracture site. A pair of radiographic images is taken of the fixator and bone segments at the fracture site. Typically, the radiographic images must be orthogonal, or perpendicular with respect to each other and aligned with anatomical axes of the patient. Data from the images is then manipulated with orthogonal projection techniques to construct a three dimensional representation of the fixator and the bones segments that can be used in developing a treatment plan, which may for example comprise realigning the bone segments through adjustments to the fixator.
However, the ability to acquire orthogonal radiographic images of a fracture site can be limited by factors beyond a surgeon's control, for instance maneuverability of the imaging apparatus, the anatomical location of a fracture or deformity, and/or pain incurred by a patient in positioning a broken limb for orthogonal imaging. Limiting factors such as these can introduce inaccuracies into the imaging process. These inaccuracies can have undesirable consequences such as improper alignment of bone segments during the healing process, compromised union between the bone segments, necessitating additional rounds of radiographic imaging to facilitate alignment corrections, or even necessitating additional surgical procedures.